Die Wette
by phynphyn
Summary: Bob ist ein Frauenschwarm. Peter ist genervt, war doch sonst er der Frauenmagnet. Eine Wette im hitzigen Wortgefecht besiegelt, das beide mehrdurcheinander wirbelt als geahnt. PSxBA Roamnce/BoysLove/Humor/SweetPassion
1. 00 Die Wette

**Die Wette**

Prolog

Rückblickend wusste Bob auch nicht mehr so ganz wie er sich in diese Situation hinein manövriert hatte aber plötzlich war da dieser Moment wo Peter ihn durchdringend ansah und ihm die Hand zum Einschlagen hinhielt.

Sie hatten gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen und Justus wurde nicht müde zu erwähnen dass die Hausherrin Bobs unglaublichen Charme erlegen sobald sie den dritten Detektiv erblickte und sie nur deswegen so kooperativ war.

„Ach Justus bitte. Hör schon auf" seufzte Bob genervt und lies sich neben Peter auf das Sofa fallen

Er hatte sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Cola geangelt und trank einen Schluck. Der Junge zuständig für Recherche und Archiv konnte die Sticheleien nicht mehr hören. Peter war das nur recht. Er war ziemlich angefressen von Bobs Verhalten und konnte ihrem Ersten nur zustimmen.

„Wo er recht hat und wäre Bob nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, eine Dame zu beeindrucken die auch seine Mutter hätte sein können, hätten wir den Täter schon bei seinem ersten nächtlichen Raubzug geschnappt" murrte Peter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust

„Bitte was?" rief Bob aus und verschluckte sich fast an seiner Cola

Entgeistert sah er Peter an und Justus lachte laut auf.

„Ist doch wahr. Seit wann bist du zu so einem Frauenschwarm mutiert? Ist ja peinlich wie du dich benommen hast" ereiferte sich Peter weiter

Bob legte den Kopf schief und beobachte den zweiten Detektiv, der mürrisch im Sofa versank.

„Du bist eifersüchtig" stellte er trocken fest

„So ein Quatsch!" rief Peter empört aus

Justus verstummte langsam und verfolgte gespannt das Wortgefecht seiner beiden Kollegen. Es war wie ein Ritual, der Tag konnte nicht enden bevor die beiden sich nicht wegen irgendwas in den Haaren hatten. Sei der Grund noch so banal.

„Na klar sonst wurden bei dir die Mädchen reihenweise schwach und nun bin ich es der die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Das passt dir nicht" schlussfolgerte Bob und Justus musste nickend zustimmen

„Keine schlechte Argumentation, Dritter" stimmmte er zu

Peter verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und warf die Hände in die Höhe.

„Entschuldige bitte aber ich stehe nicht darauf wenn mich vierzigjährige Damen anschmachten und dabei rumkichern als wären sie gerade in die Pubertät gekommen"

„Oh sagen Sie Bob trainieren Sie? Sie haben ja einen unglaublich festen Händedruck" äffte Justus die Dame nach und hielt sich erstaunt die Hand vor die Brust, Peter lachte.

„Lenkt nicht ab das ändert nichts an der Tatsache. Peter ist eifersüchtig und ich kann auch nichts dafür das ich scheinbar jede Dame haben könnte, wenn ich wollte"

Peter schnaubte verächtlich.

„Bilde dir mal nichts drauf ein. So schwer was das nun auch wieder nicht. Da hätte auch Justus Chancen gehabt. Dich hatte sie einfach nur als erster gesehen"

Justus horchte auf und wollte sich gerade beschweren als das Telefon klingelte. Drohend blickte er zu Peter als er sich von seinem Schreibtuischstuhl erhob und zum Telefon ging.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei" zischte er und nahm den Hörer ab

Diesmal lachte Bob.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Großer. Du bekommst auch bald wieder eine Chance"

Versöhnend hob er seine Colaflasche und tippte prostend auf Peters Schulter. Wieder schnaubte dieser.

„An Angeboten mangelt es wirklich nicht. So schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich sogar dich um den Finger wickeln." erwiderte Peter gelassen

Peter drehte sich zu Bob und sah ihn direkt an. Grüne Augen mussterten den dritten Detektiv als würde er gerade wirklich seine Chancen abwägen. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag ihm dabei auf den Lippen.

„Sehr komisch" gab Bob etwas verunsichert zurück

„Wollen wir wetten?"

Seitdem war irgendwie nichts mehr vorher. Bob seufzte resigniert als er abends in seinem Bett lag. Nun wusste er wieder sehr genau wie es zu dieser bescheuerten Wette kam.


	2. 01 Die Wette

Die Wette01

Es war nicht so als hätte es Peter drauf angelegt aber eigentlich hatte er auch nicht viel dagegen gehabt. Bob musste mal von seinem Höhenflug runter kommen. Seit er begonnen hatte die Brille öfter gegen Kontaktlinsen zu tauschen, sich sein blondes Haar zerzaust ins Gesicht fallen ließ und seine Kleiderwahl typgerechter wurde schien er eine anziehende Wirkung auf seine Umgebung zuhaben. Das wusste Bob genau und nutzte es auch.

In den meisten Situationen kam es den drei Fragezeichen zu Gute, wenn Bob sie geschickt aus brenzligen Situationen herausreden konnte oder Personen die ihnen gegenüber eigentlich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet waren bei Bobs Charmeoffensive doch ein paar Informationen preisgaben. Aber manchmal überspannte der dritte Detektiv den Bogen und reizte Peters Geduld ins Unermessliche. Bob wusste genau wann Peters aufbrausendes Temperament um sich schlug und liebte es ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er das wirklich durchziehen wollte musste er sich erst Mal angewöhnen nicht mehr auf Bobs Sticheleien einzugehen. Das war sein wunder Punkt und das wusste Bob. Bob hatte in den letzten Jahren einiges an Selbstvertrauen dazu gewonnen, was Peter freute aber es störte ihn das Bob glaubte er würde unwiderstehlich sein. So benahm er sich zu mindestens gerne mal und es wurde Zeit das Peter ihm einen gehörigen Denkzettel verpasste.

Peter war genauso beliebt bei den Mädchen und er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern als Bob ihn schüchtern um Rat fragte.

Wieso er aber auf die Idee kam Bob rumkriegen zu wollen war ihm hinterher auch nicht mehr ganz klar gewesen. Er hatte aus dem Effekt heraus gesprochen. Gesagt was er wirklich meinte. In dem Moment war er sich wirklich sicher, dass wenn er es wirklich wollte Bob für sich gewinnen könnte. Sollte er sich deswegen Sorgen machen? Er wusste dass er nicht auf Männer stand, wenn er auch nichts dagegen hatte. Einige Bekannte seiner Mutter waren homosexuell aber ihn hatte das nie gestört. Wie seine Mutter immer zusagen pflegte, was wer mit wem in seinem Bett anstellte ginge nur die beiden was an und wenn beide Seiten einverstanden waren, war alles in Ordnung.

Peter grinste. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache dass Bob der plötzliche Frauenmagnet mal am eigenen Leib spüren sollte, wie es war, wenn er umgarnt wurde und seinem Gegenüber hilflos ausgeliefert war. Vielleicht würde er dann nicht so gedankenlos umherziehen und Frauenherzen brechen. Den Charmebolzen mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, dass war es was Peter wollte.

Er packte seine Sporttasche fertig und erhob sich. Das Fußballtraining war seit einer guten halben Stunde zu Ende und er war einer der Letzten in den Umkleidekabinen. Noch ein wenig in Gedanken zog er seine Kaputzenjacke an und schlüpfte in seine Straßenschuhe.

„Hey Peter noch Lust auf Chinesisch? Die Jungs treffen sich um halb acht an der Mall" rief ihm Jeffrey zu der schräg gegenüber Peter an seinem Spind stand und seine Sportkleidung einpackte

Peter schulterte seine Sporttasche.

„Liebend gern aber ich muss noch einen Aufsatz fertig bekommen und hab Bob um Hilfe gebeten. Er schaut gleich bei mir vorbei" erklärte Peter und wartete auf Jeffrey der seinen Spind nun abschloss und ebenfalls seine Sporttasche in die Hand nahm

„Verstehe" sagte dieser und grinste breit

Peter sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wieso grinst du so?" fragte der zweite Detektiv und die beiden verließen die Sporthalle

Es war ein wenig bewölkt aber noch angenehm war. Die beiden Jungs liefen über den Hof zu den Fahrradständern, wo noch al einizge ihre beide Räder standen. Der Rest der Mannschaft hatte sich ebreits auf den Heimweg gemacht.

„Naja beim Aufsatz helfen. Das ist so Klischee" erklärte Jeffrey und ging rüber zu seinem Fahrrad

Peter blieb neben ihm stehen und sah seinen Freund dabei zu wie er sein Fahrradschloß entfernte, dieses in die Sporttasche packte und sich auf den Sattel setzte.

Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt aber das störte Peter nicht weiter. Viel mehr störte ihn der vielsagende Blick mit dem ihm Jeffrey bedachte. Dieser schien Peter aber absolut rein gar nichts sagen zu wollen.

„Was ist daran so komisch? Es geht um Medienverbreitung und Verarbeitung. Na wenn das für einen werdenden Journalisten kein gutes Thema ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht" erklärte Peter irritiert

Jeffrey lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich das passt perfekt. Na dann viel Spaß bei eurem Aufsatz" rief Jeffrey ihm über die Schulter zu als er los radelte und ließ Peter noch verwirrter zurück als ohne hin schon

„Komischer Vogel" murmelte Peter und holte nun ebenfalls sein Fahrrad

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und trat wenige Sekunden später in die Pedalen. Bob würde in einer halbe Stunde da sein und er wollte noch duschen gehen und gegessen haben. Zügig fuhr er los und hatte bereits Jeffreys Kommentare vergessen als er in die nächste Straße abbog.

Bob saß am Küchentisch und trank in Ruhe seinen Tee. Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr. Ein paar Minuten hatte er noch bevor er los musste. Völlig in Gedanken starrte er in seine Teetasse und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Eine Angewohnheit die er seit Kindertagen nicht mehr loswurde. Er wusste auch nicht so recht warum er sich plötzlich so viele Gedanken machte schließlich war nichts dabei zu Peter nachhause zu gehen. Er hatte ihn schon oft besucht. Sei es um Hausaufgaben zu machen, Playstation zu spielen oder Filme zu schauen. Doch seit diese dämliche Wette im Raum stand hinterfragte er alles was Peter sagte oder tat.

Dabei stand es schon vor dieser Wette fest dass Bob ihm bei seinem Aufsatz helfen wird aber nun sahen die Dinge ein wenig anders aus. Peter hatte ihm deutlich gemacht dass er ihn umwerben wird. Umwerben? War das das richtige Wort dafür? Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Klang viel zu altbacken. Anbaggern? Rumkriegen? Bobs Nerven begannen zu flattern. Na das ging aber in eine ganz falsche Richtung, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte.

Nun fühlte es sich nicht mehr so als würde er einfach zu einen Freund gehen. Jetzt könnte man meinen er begibt sich in die Höhle des Löwen, wo dieser ihm schon begierig auflauerte.

„Blödsinn" murmelte Bob und trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee

Peter konnte das unmöglich ernst meinen. Warum hatten sie diese Wette überhaupt abgeschlossen? Gut einerseits in völliger Eile da Justus noch mit dem Telefonat beschäftigt war und nichts mitbekommen sollte und andererseits hatte Peter ihn herausgefordert und sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu ihm recht zu geben. Wobei er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen sollte warum ausgerechnet in solch einer Situation sich sein Stolz meldete.

Konnte ihm doch egal sein was Peter von ihm hielt. Er wusste dass er kein Herzensbrecher war. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Natürlich entgingen ihm die Blicke nicht, die ihn gerne mal zugeworfen wurden und natürlich gefiel es ihm. War er doch von den drei Fragezeichen immer der Unscheinbarste gewesen. Justus war der Intellektuelle, mit dem sich viele versuchten anzulegen und es am Ende bitter bereuten. Peter war der Sportliche, der in brenzligen Situation einen Mut aufbringen konnte von dem der Rotschopf selber nie was ahnte und Bob war einfach nur Bob. Er sammelte die Informationen. Stöberte in verstaubten Archiven und schrieb Fakten zusammen. Die zwar hilfreich waren aber nicht so glanzvoll in Erscheinung traten wie Justus oder Peter. Schon gar nicht, wenn so ein schmächtiger, nervöser Junge mit Brille seinen Beitrag aus seinem Rucksack kramte und sich gerne mal beim Vorlesen verhaspelte.

Er wurde einfach übersehen aber mit den Jahren änderte sich das. Dank der drei Fragzeichen wurde auch er klüger und sportlicher. Die Drei meisterten einen Fall nach dem anderen, was nicht nur Balsam für die Seele sondern auch äußerlich zu sehen war. Er brauchte sich nicht mehr hinter Peter und Justus zu verstecken. Hatte an Größe zugelegt und war dank seines regelmäßigen Schwimmtrainings zu einer ansehenden Erscheinung geworden, was auch den weiblichen Klienten mehr als einmal ins Auge fiel. Es verwirrte ihn manchmal wie er behandelt wurde, wenn er mal seine Brille abnahm und sein Gegenüber offen anlächelte. Manchmal war es zu leicht Fremde für sich zu gewinnen. Reiner Zufall dass es oft die Frauen waren, die seinen dunkelblauen Augen verfielen. Bob brauchte sich wirklich nicht mehr zu verstecken und natürlich passte Peter, dem Frauenheld das so gar nicht. Bob grinste und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle. Er griff in der Diele nach seinen Autoschlüssel und nahm seine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken.

„Dad ich bin bei Peter" rief er ins Wohnzimmer und warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel der an der Garderobe hing

Das Haar tat wie immer was es wollte. Blonde Strähnen überall nur da wo er sich nicht haben wollte aber damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Brille auf der Nase zurecht gerückt. Das blaue Poloshirt saß und die schwarze Hose auch. Bob nickte. Nicht zu viel aber auch nicht zu wenig.

„Ist gut mein Junge aber mach nicht so lange" rief Bobs Vater zurück

„Keine Sorge. Bis später" damit war Bob aus der Tür und lief leicht beschwingt zu seinem Käfer

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	3. 02 Die Wette

Die Wette 02  


Peter sah noch mal auf seinen Schreibtisch. Prüfend blickte er auf die Sachen während er sich das Haar mit dem Handtuch trocknete. Er hatte die Bücher, wie von Bob verlangt aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, Block und Stift lagen bereit für die Notizen und sein Computer war ebenfalls hochgefahren.

Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, das halbwegs aufgeräumt war. Schnell warf er das Handtuch achtlos auf den Stuhl, ging neben sein Bett in die Hocke, und schob den zerwühlten Kleiderhaufen darunter. Strich den Bettbezug glatt und stellte das Skatboard in die Ecke.

„Ach was mach ich mich verrückt" murmelte der Rotschopf

Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal das Bob ihn besucht und schließlich war das kein Date. Also sollte er sich auch nicht so verhalten und nervös musste er wegen des bevorstehenden Besuchs erst recht nicht sein. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und verließ sein Zimmer. Gerade als er in großen Sätzen die Treppe runter lief klingelte es schon an der Tür. Peter musste grinsen. Natürlich war Bob auf die Sekunde pünktlich.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Haustür und grinste Bob an.

„Guten Abend Dritter, wie immer pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk" begrüßte Peter ihn fröhlich und Bob kratze sich verlegen am Kopf

„Tja nur eins meiner vielen Talente" gab Bob grinsend zurück und betrachtete Peter

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war Peter nervös? Der Rotschopf lachte auf und seine Hand hielt sich verkrampft am Türgriff fest. Nervös sah er über Bobs Schulter die Einfahrt herunter und blickte dann zurück zu ihm. Als müsse er sich versichern, dass sie niemand sah. Bob nutzte die Gelegenheit um Peter zu mustern. Er hatte eine graue Jogginghose angezogen, darüber ein weißes, ärmelloses T-Shirt und war barfuß. Sein Haar schien noch feucht zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erst wenige Minuten zuvor noch geduscht.

Irgendwie behagte ihm diese Feststellung nicht sonderlich.

„Komm doch rein" forderte Peter und trat beiseite

Bob nickte und folgte der Aufforderung. Im Vorbeigehen stieg ihm ein leichter Duft in die Nase. Peter benutzte Parfüme? Das war ihm neu. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an Minze.

„Wenn du willst kannst du schon mal hoch gehen. Ich hol uns eben noch was aus der Küche zu trinken"

Bob nickte und stieg die Treppen zu Peters Zimmer hoch. Es war ziemlich ruhig im Haus und Bob fragte sich ob seine Eltern überhaupt zu Hause waren. Der Gedanke dass sie beide vielleicht ganz allein den Abend über waren beunruhigte ihn ein wenig. Ob Peter irgendetwas plant? Bob ermahnte sich nicht so paranoid zu sein und betrat Peters Zimmer. Schließlich war er hier um Peter bei seinem Aufsatz zu helfen und Peter hatte vor Tagen schon gequält verlauten lassen das er damit absolut überfordert war.

Bob zog seine Jacke aus und wollte sie gerade über den Stuhl hängen als er das benutzte Handtuch entdeckte. Er nahm es in die Hand und konnte seine Vermutung von vorhin bestätigen. Unsicher wo er es hinlegen sollte sah Bob sich um als wenig später Peter dazu kam. Bepackt mit einer Flasche Limo, zwei Gläsern und einer Chipstüte. Mit dem Fuß machte er die Zimmertür zu. Erfolgreich stellte er alles auf den Schreibtisch ab.

„Schmeiß es einfach in die Ecke" beantwortete Peter Bobs unausgesprochene Frage als dieser das Handtuch immer noch in der Hand hielt

Bob faltete es zusammen und legte es auf Peters Bett. Peter musste grinsen. Der dritte Detektiv konnte einfach keine Unordnung sehen. Peter ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, den er aus der Küche geholt hatte und bot Bobs Peters Schreibtischstuhl an.

„Setz dich, wenn du magst können wir gleich los legen" meinte Peter enthusiastisch und füllte die beiden Gläser mit Limo

Bob zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über die Stuhllehne während Peter die Chipstüte aufriss und sich eine Handvoll von der Knabberei in den Mund stopfte. Bob trank einen Schluck und musterte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie kannst du dir ständig das Zeug reinhauen?" fragte Bob als er sich gerade setzte

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Tüte beiseite.

„Hilft mir beim Nachdenken" meinte er nur und zog seinen Block und Stift zu sich

Er blätterte durch die Seiten und Bobs Blick blieb für einen Moment auf den muskulösen Oberarmen des zweiten Detektivs hängen. Er musterte die blasse Haut die über und über mit Sommersprossen übersäht war. Sah wie die Muskeln sich bewegten. Sein Blick fiel auf Peters Hände. Auch hier entdeckte er die Sommersprossen. Wie viele es wohl waren? Er neigte leicht den Kopf und stellte fest dass Peter sehr große Hände hatte. Eine Tatsache die ihm vorher nie so aufgefallen war. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Das fing ja gut an. Wieso musste Peter auch so rumlaufen? Hatte er kein anderes T-Shirt? Eins das nicht seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper so schmeichelte.

„Also wo fangen wir an?" fragte er lauter als beabsichtigt und griff nach eins der Bücher

Recht erfolgreich recherchierten die beiden Detektive in den nächsten zwei Stunden sämtliche Fakten zusammen, die sie für den Aufsatz benötigen. Was natürlich für den dritten Detektiv ein leichteres war und dabei Peter gleich erklärte welche Informationen wichtig waren und welcher er sich sparen konnte. Die beiden kamen gut voran und Bob strukturierte Peter in Stichpunkten den Ablauf seines Aufsatzes.

„Ich würde nach dieser Gliederung vorgehen. So hast du erstmal die Erklärung meist mit geschichtlichen Hintergrund wie in diesem Fall, Aufgaben und Nutzen sowie die Auswirkung auf Gegenwart und Zukunft. Warum Medien heutzutage so wichtig sind. Warum sie aber auch gleichzeitig so gefährlich sind" erklärte Bob und gab Peter die Aufzeichnung

Peter nickte und lass sich das Ganze noch mal durch.

„Genial Bob, wenn du mir das so aufschreibst ist das alles viel klarer" meinte Peter erfreut

„Ja auf euren Mann für Recherche ist eben verlass"

Peter grinste ihn an.

„So sollte es kein Problem sein den Aufsatz zu schreiben, dass musst du allerdings selber machen" ergänzte Bob und griff in die Chipstüte

Peter legte die Notizen auf den Tisch, stand auf und streckte sich. Er bemerkte nicht wie ihm dabei das Shirt hoch rutschte. Blasse Haut kam zum Vorschein und verriet den Blick auf einen flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch, mit einem Flaum an rötlichem Haar das sich in einer geraden Linie vom Saum der Hose nach oben zum Bauchabel schlängelte. Bob stutze. Abgelenkt von dem Anblick merkte er nicht wie er die Chips nicht wie gewünscht in den Mund beförderte sondern leicht daneben seinen Mundwinkel traf.

„Selbstverständlich. Trotzdem hast du mir sehr geholfen" meinte Peter als er sich ein letztes Mal streckte und spürte wie es im Rücken kurz knackte

„Schon besser" murmelte er und sah zu Bob, der wiederum seinen Bauch anstarrte

„Bob?"

Der Angesprochene hob erschrocken den Blick. Schnell stopfte er sich die Chips in den Mund und würgte sie übereilt hinunter. Peter zog sein T-Shirt zurück und sah fragend auf den dritten Detektiv herunter. Warum dieser ihn so anstarrte irritierte ihn aber plötzlich musste er grinsen. Ihm fiel wieder die Wette ein. Er nährte sich Bob und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Einen Arm legte er auf die Stuhllehne ab und Bob wich zurück. Sein blondes Haar kitzelte auf Peters Arm. Er hob die andere Hand und nährte sich Bobs Gesicht. Dieser schien völlig erstarrt zu sein. Nur seine Augen huschten fragend von Peters Hand zu dessen grünen Augen. Peter kam noch ein wenig näher. Es machte Spaß den Frauenschwarm so sprachlos zu sehen gleichzeitig bemerkte er ein Ziehen irgendwo in der Magengegend und sein Atem wurde ungewollt ein wenig schneller. Sachte strich er mit einem Daumen über Bobs linken Mundwinkel und wanderte ein Stück über dessen Wange.

„Du hast da ein paar Krümel" murmelte Peter leise und blickte wieder in Bobs Augen

Seine Hand verharrte an Bobs Wange und die beiden Jungen starrten sich an. Hitze machte sich auf Bobs Wangen breit und verlegen sah er zur Seite. Peter öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Wie war das möglich, dass Bob auf einmal so unschuldig aussah? Selbst oder gerade mit dieser Verlegenheit auch jetzt noch unglaublich gutaussehend. Peter leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und drehte Bobs Kopf fordernd zu ihm zurück.

„Peter?" kam es Bob leise und Peter atmete zischend ein

Irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt. Bob sollte nervös werden nicht er. Warum schlug plötzlich sein Herz so laut, dass Bob es hören musste?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beiden Jungen auseinanderfahren. Peter machte einen Satz nach hinten und Bob drehte sich mit etwas zu viel Schwung zum Schreibtisch zurück und knallte mit eins seiner Knie ans Tischbein.

„Peter bist du da?" ertönte es bevor auch schon die Tür aufging und eine große Frau mit rotem, welligem Haar im Zimmer stand

„Hallo Mum" kam es von Peter verdächtigt gelassen

Er grinste und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch zu Bob.

„Ach hallo Bob du bist ja auch da, wie schön" Peters Mutter strahlte Bob an

„Guten Abend Misse Shaw ganz meinerseits" erwiderte Bob höflich und rückte sich nervös die Brille zurecht

„Bob hat mir bei meinem Aufsatz geholfen" erklärte Peter und zeigte vielsagend auf seinen Schreibtisch

„Das ist aber nett Bob. Entschuldige Jungs ich will nicht weiter stören. Ich bin eben heim gekommen und es war so ruhig im Haus da wollte ich nur nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist" erklärte sie sich

„Wir haben dich gar nicht gehört, Mum sonst hätte ich gleich was gesagt"

Peters Mutter lächelte und ging zurück zur Tür.

„Jetzt weiß ich ja Bescheid. Ich bin in der Küche falls was ist" sagte sich abwinkend und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu

Peter und Bob sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Peter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bob schnappte nach Luft.

„Was gibt es da so blöd zu grinsen?"

„War ganz schön knapp. Stell dir mal vor…" begann Peter und wurde harsch von Bob unterbrochen

„Nichts stell ich mir vor. Ich will keinen Ton hören"

Bob sprang vom Stuhl auf und nahm seine Jacke von Peters Stuhllehne. Peter erhob sich ebenfalls. Bob marschierte zur Tür.

„Ich denke du kommst dann allein klar. Ich gehe besser"

Peter lachte.

„Kein Grund nervös zu werden. Meine Mum ist da total locker" rief ihm Peter hinterher

Bevor er die Hand an den Türgriff legte drehte Bob sich wütend um und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten direkt vor Peter stehen geblieben. Zornig funkelte er den zweiten Detektiv an. Peter versuchte diesmal ernst zu bleiben konnte aber nicht ignorieren das er Bob noch nie so wütend erlebt hatte aber gleichzeitig dabei ihn irgendwie total süß fand. Mit einem Grinsen sah er auf den dritten Detektiv herunter.

„Du willst diese bescheuerte Wette also wirklich durchziehen oder was sollte diese Nummer eben?" fragte Bob und versuchte seine Stimme zu mäßigen, jetzt wo er wusste das Peters Mutter im Haus war

„Selbstverständlich. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort" erwiderte Peter nun trotzig und Bob verdrehte die Augen

„Dann hör auf mich wie ein Mädchen zu behandeln"

Nun war es Peter der nach Luft schnappte, sich aber schnell wieder fing als Bob wütend die Arme verschränkte.

„Schön nur wenn du dich nicht benimmst wie ein Mädchen"

„Ich tu was?" fragte Bob entsetzt

„Du hättest dich mal eben sehen müssen. Bist ganz rot geworden und hast schüchtern zur Seite geschaut. Dann hauchst du mir noch meinen Namen entgegen als könntest du es gar nicht erwarten" erklärte Peter und eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen als ihm das Bild von dem verschüchterten Bob in Erinnerung gerufen wurde

Bob boxte ihn gegen den Arm. Peter taumelte einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich die Stelle wo Bob ihn getroffen hatte. So einen festen Schlag hatte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Erwarten. Ich höre nicht richtig als ob ich was erwartet hätte" damit stürmte Bob aus Peters Zimmer

Galant wie Bob war ließ er sich nicht neben trotz allem das er wütend auf Peter war sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden und ihr einen schönen Abend zu wünschen als er an der Küche vorbeilief. Diese hatte sich gerade an den Tresen gesetzt und schien noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Abend zu essen und winkte ihm zu.

Peter folgte Bob über die Einfahrt zu seinem Käfer.

„Bob ernsthaft das ist ein erstklassiger Abgang wie es nur ein Mädchen machen würde" rief Peter ihm nach als Bob einstieg und die Tür zuschlug

Bob atmete tief durch und beobachte durch die Heckscheibe wie Peter um die Motorhaube ging und vor seinem Fenster stehen blieb. Er hatte recht, er führte sich wirklich auf wie ein Mädchen dabei ist nicht mal was passiert. Aber fast! Bob schluckte und beruhigte sich. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor. Langsam ließ er die Fensterscheibe runter.

Peter beugte sich runter und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Fensterkante ab.

„Schon gut Bob ich nehme es zurück. Ich will nicht, dass du wütend fährst. Nicht das noch was passiert" meinte er versöhnlicher und Bob nickte

„Ich pass auf. Weißt du doch" gab nun auch Bob nach, er konnte nie lange böse auf den zweiten Detektiv sein

Peter nickte.

„Also danke noch mal für deine Hilfe"

„Kein Problem" Bob sah hinauf zu Peter, der ihn angrinste

„Vielleicht werde ich das nächste Mal deinen Erwartungen gerecht." murmelte Peter und Bob spürte wie er rot wurde

Er legte den ersten Gang ein und griff nach dem Lenkrad.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle" kam es von Bob

„Mag sein aber…" begann Peter und ging leicht in die Hocke und mit Bob auf Augenhöhe zu sein

Dieser sah ihn fragend an. Peter schmunzelte und zögerte einige Sekunden. Dann legte sich wieder dieses verstohlene Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Ich wette, wenn du das nächste Mal Chips isst denkst du an mich" raunte er Bob zu und dieser spürte wie ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken kroch

„Los mach das du weg kommst" gab Bob gepresst von sich und Peter lachte während er ein Stück zurück wich

Ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr Bob davon.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	4. 03 Die Wette

Die Wette 03

In der Pause saßen die drei Detektive draußen auf der Terrasse, an einem der vielen Tische, der Schulkantine und aßen zu Mittag. Nebenbei genossen sie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Justus hatte es sich mit einen Buch bequem gemacht und naschte ab und an von seinem Kuchenstück, während Bob in der neusten Ausgabe, der L.A Post blätterte und Peter genoss das Wetter.

„Jetzt wird es mit jedem Tag wärmer, dabei haben wir schon Juli" kam es von Peter, der kurz in den klaren, blauen Himmel blickte  
„Naja, manche fühlen sich nun mit der Theorie der Erderwärmung bestätigt aber Fakt ist das unsere Seite der Erde nun mehr der Sonne zugewandt ist, dass bedeutet…" begann Justus einen seiner vielen Monologe, in denen er jeden über alles aufklärte, auch wenn das meist gar nicht erwünscht war  
„Kurzgefasst. Es ist Sommer. Schön nicht?" fiel ihm Bob ins Wort und blätterte weiter in seiner Zeitung

Justus sah von seinem Buch auf. Die Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen. Den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst. Wie immer, wenn er unsanft unterbrochen wurde. Er rümpfte die Nase und genehmigte sich noch ein Stück von seinem Kuchen. Dann wand er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
Peter grinste und Bob tat so, als würde er von alldem nichts mitbekommen.  
„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen" kommentierte Peter und lehnte sich zur Seite, um an seinen Rucksack zu kommen, dieser lag neben seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden. Kurz kramte er dort drinnen herum, bis Sekunden später hörbar etwas auf den Tisch landete.  
Bob und Justus sahen auf. Peter grinste erneut und öffnete eine Chipstüte, dessen obere Hälfte nur mit einem Gummiband befestigt war. Bobs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
„Sehr gute Idee Peter. Ich genehmige mir auch gleich was. In der japanischen Esskultur heißt es ja, man soll bei der Mahlzeit darauf achten, dass sämtliche Geschmacksnerven die die Zunge schmecken kann abgedeckt sind" meinte Justus und zeigte mit der Gabel auf den immer kleiner werdenden Kuchen  
„Ist eine neue Sorte, die musst du probieren. Ich steht total drauf" sprach Peter fröhlich und nahm sich ein paar Chips aus der Tüte

Er sah zu Bob und zwinkerte ihm zu während er anfing zu essen. Bob verdrehte genervt die Augen. Peter war ja so subtil. Er dachte doch nicht wirklich, dass er damit Bob aus der Reserve locken konnte. Andererseits, ließ es sich Peter nicht nehmen Bob unentwegt in die Augen zu sehen, während er langsam die Chips aß. Bald hatte er alles aufgegessen und leckte an seinen Daumen die Gewürzmischung ab. Quälend langsam. Grüne Augen ließen Bob nicht los und nun machte sich doch eine leichte Nervosität beim dritten Detektiv breit. Schnell huschte sein Blick zu Justus, der wieder mit seinem Buch beschäftigt war und mittlerweile den Kuchen etwas schneller aß, als zuvor.  
Dann sah er wieder zu Peter, der sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr und ihn anlächelte. Bob errötete und senkte den Blick. Wie konnte Peter in aller Öffentlichkeit so unverschämt mit ihm flirten? Um sie herum waren lauter Schüler, würde einer von denen sie genauer beobachten, wäre klar was da gerade zwischen den beiden abging, aber das schien Peter überhaupt nicht zu stören. Es hätte ja schon gelangt, wenn Justus einen Blick auf seine beiden Freund warf aber glücklicherweise schien sein Buch spannender zu sein.  
Bob schluckte und hob demonstrativ die Zeitung ein wenig höher, um sich endlich von Peters Blick zu lösen.

„Ach Bob zeig mir mal den Sportteil" rief Peter aus und war schon im nächsten Augenblick mit seinem Stuhl an ihn herangerückt  
Ihre Knie berührten sich und Peter legte den Arm auf Bobs Stuhllehne und kam ihm damit noch ein Stück näher.  
Ungewollt begann Bobs Herz schneller zu schlagen. Seine Finger verkrampfen sich im Papier.  
„Die Lakers haben gestern gespielt" erklärte Peter und lehnte sich ein wenig vor „Das hab ich gestern Abend verpasst" erklärte er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen zu Bob  
Hinter der Zeitung konnten die beiden ein Rascheln hören. Nun war Justus bei den Chips angekommen.  
Bob errötete erneut. Die beiden waren sich viel zu nah. Wie am Abend zuvor als Bob Peter bei seinem Aufsatz half und er die Gelegenheit nutzte und sich über den dritten Detektiv beugte, um ihn ein paar Krümel vom seinen Lippen zu wischen. Wieder stieg die Hitze in ihm auf. Er konnte fühlen wie Peters Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte und diese sachte streichelte. Nun wurde es dem dritten Detektiv endgültig zu viel. Energisch knallte er die Zeitung auf den Tisch und erhob sich hastig. Peter wich erschrocken zurück und konnte ein Fallen gerade so verhindern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit hochrotem Kopf verschwand Bob im Schulgebäude.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Justus verwundert und griff noch einmal beherzt in die Chipstüte  
Peter kicherte, schnappte sich die Zeitung und suchte sich den Sportteil raus.  
„Stimmungsschwankungen, wie ein Mädchen" kam es von ihm bevor er zu lesen begann

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle, Peter?" fauchte Bob  
Es war bereits später Nachmittag und Bob wartete ungeduldig auf die anderen beiden. Justus hatte ihnen bei Schulschluss zugerufen, dass sie sich in der Zentrale einfinden sollen und Peter betrat nun wenige Minuten später nach Bob die Zentrale.  
Eigentlich hatte er nur auf Peter gewartet und war extra früher als vereinbart aufgetaucht, in der Hoffnung Peter abzufangen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich über Peters Verhalten aufgeregt und sich gefragt was das alles sollte, als dieser nun eben zur Tür reinkam. Bob explodierte regelrecht.

Sofort schnappte er sich Peter beim Kragen, packte fest zu und funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Hey Bob, heute so stürmisch" kam es von Peter grinsend und sah von Bobs Händen zurück in das Gesicht des dritten Detektives  
Bob bemerkte, dass er sich von Peter hat zu sehr provozieren lassen, ließ das Hemd los und wich zurück. Genervt nahm er auf einem der ausgefransten Sessel platz. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie Peter so entspannt sein konnte, nachdem er noch in der Mittagspause so heftig mit ihm geflirtet hatte und nun besaß er noch die Frechheit, das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun.  
„Was meinst du?" fragte Peter unschuldig und lehnte sich Bob gegenüber an die Wand  
Bob sah ihn wütend an.  
„Na, die Nummer heute Mittag beim Essen. Was wäre den gewesen, wenn Justus das mitbekommen hätte?" fragte er entsetzt  
Nicht auszudenken. Was sollte Justus denn von ihnen denken? Wieder das typische Achselzucken von Peter.

„Hat er aber nicht. Wie ich es geahnt hatte, sein Buch und die Naschereien haben ihn ja ordentlich abgelegt. Viel braucht unser Pummelchen nicht, um glücklich zu sein" erklärte er entspannt als wäre es völlig normal, dass er und Bob sich auf diese Weise so nahe kommen

„Also echt Peter. Das will ich nicht noch mal haben. Es hätte ja sonst wer bemerken können" meinte Bob fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf  
Genervt nahm er seine Brille von der Nase und begann langsam, die Brillengläser mit seinem Hemdzipfel zu putzen. Eine typische Geste, die der dritte Detektiv pflegte, wenn er einen Moment zum Nachdenken brauchte.  
„Das heißt, wären wir allein gewesen hätte es dir nichts ausgemacht?" fragte Peter interessiert  
Bob hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah auf. Sah Peter fragend an. Sein Mund halb offen. Als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Er atmete einmal tief ein um sich wider zu sammeln.  
„Natürlich nicht!" rief er laut aus und setzte sich wieder seine Brille auf  
Peter kam auf ihn zu. Erschrocken drückte er sich ins Polster als Peter vor ihm stehen blieb und den dritten Detektiv musterte. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich verräterisch auf seine Wangen geschlichen. Peter grinste.  
„Tja Bob ich habe dir ja versprochen, dass ich es schaffe und meine Wette nehme ich sehr ernst" erklärte Peter gerade, als sich ein weiteres Mal die Tür öffnete und Justus die Zentrale betrat

„Ach wie schön, ihr seid ja schon da" rief er gutgelaunt aus und schloss die Tür  
Ein Moment verharrte ihr erster Detektiv und sah sich seine beiden Freunde genauer an. Bob sah erschrocken auf und Peter, der sich vor Bob aufgebaut hatte, blickte nur kurz zu ihm rüber bevor er sich wieder zu Bob drehte. Täuschte er sich oder störte er gerade? Irgendwie wirkten Peter gar nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen.  
„Ist irgendwas?" fragte Justus und lief rüber an seinen Schreibtisch  
„Was soll sein?" meinte Bob und räusperte sich bevor er sich im Sessel ein wenig aufrichtete „Also Erster warum sind wir hier?" fragte er und ignorierte Justus stechenden Blick, der zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Detektiv hin und her wanderte  
Sein Hirn lief wohl gerade auf Hochtouren, um die Situation richtig einzuschätzen. Kurz zögerte aber dann verkniff er sich seine nächste Frage. Er vertraute darauf, dass ihn seine Freunde schon einweihen würden, wenn sie es für angemessen hielten.  
„Na was wohl, wir haben einen neuen Fall" eröffnete er nun besser gelaunt und verwarf das Rätsel um seine Freunde, nun musste er sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren  
Während Justus hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz nahm, hatte sich Peter wieder an die Wand gelehnt und beobachte den dritten Detektiv, während dieser es tunlichst vermied diesen anzusehen.

Justus kam das sehr suspekt vor. Hatten die beiden sich etwa gestritten? Er kramte in seinem Ablagefach herum und zog ein Papier zwischen den Mappen hervor.  
„Ich habe heute Mittag eine E-Mail erhalten und ausgedruckt, um sie euch zu zeigen" erklärte er und reichte Bob die Seite  
Dieser sah nun sehr interessiert aus. Er rückte sich seine Brille zurecht und las den Text.  
„Vivienne benötigt unsere Hilfe. Seit einigen Wochen wird sie verfolgt, wie sie schreibt und sie hat von unserer Arbeit gehört. Sie möchte sich mit uns treffen" erklärte Justus und Bob nickte

„Ja es klingt recht verzweifelt. Die Polizei hatte sie schon eingeschaltet aber die wollen ihr wohl nicht mehr helfen" bestätigte Bob als er die letzten Zeilen las  
Nun horchte Peter auf. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah abwechselnd zu Justus und dann zu Bob.  
„Wie, keine Hilfe von der Polizei? Wer verfolgt sie denn, dass selbst die Polizei aufgibt?" fragte er laut und man hörte das leichte Unbehagen in seiner Stimme  
Bob räusperte sich, sah noch mal kurz auf das Papier bevor er antwortete  
„Von einem Geist"  
Peter stöhnte auf und Justus grinste.

Peter konnte es nicht glauben. Bei all den riskanten Fällen, die die drei schon gemeistert hatten, lösten die unerklärlichen Dinge in ihm eine Furcht aus, die er nicht verbergen konnte. Was er nicht kannte und nicht fassen konnte, macht ihm Angst. Da half auch Justus rationalen Erklärungen nicht, die er pausenlos runterratterte als die drei Jungs zum gewünschten Treffpunkt von Vivienne fuhren.  
Eine Stunde später nachdem sie sich in Zentrale besprochen hatten, machten sie sich in Bobs Käfer auf den Weg zum Diners, indem Vivienne auf sie wartete. Pünktlich standen die drei im Lokal und suchten sich eine ruhige Ecke, in der sie mit Vivienne ungestört reden konnten.

Justus atmete hörbar aus und sah noch mal zu Peter.  
„Peter es gibt keine Geister. Das ist Fakt. Jede noch so unnatürliche Kraft, die angeblich vorherrscht lässt sich logisch wiederlegen." versuchte er abermals ihren zweiten Detektiv zu beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf  
„Nein Erster. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht erklären. Da hilft dir auch dein Verstand nicht weiter" verteidigte sich Peter und Justus setzte wieder an, um ausführlich das Gegenteil zu erklären  
Bob schaltete sich dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Lasst uns erst mal anhören was Vivienne zu sagen hat. Oft klingt das ganze abenteuerlicher als es in Wirklichkeit ist. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, die Dame scheint in ständiger Angst zu leben, da werden oft Nichtigkeiten mehr Bedeutungen beigemessen als es den Anschein hat. Ohne Fakten bringt es nicht zu streiten" schlichtete Bob sachte und sah aufmunternd zu Peter, der ihn dankbar anblickte  
Etwas entspannter lehnte Peter sich in die Sitzecke zurück.  
„Du hast recht Bob" murmelte Justus griff nach der Karte  
„Bei der ganzen Aufregung bekomme ich Durst. Jemand einen Milkshake?" räumte Justus ein und ließ das Thema fallen  
Bob hatte recht so lange sie keinen kompletten Überblick hatten, was oder wer Vivienne jagte ist es unsinnig zu diskutieren.

„Hallo Jungs, was darf ich euch bringen?" eine warme Stimme holte die drei zurück, als diese sich gerade beratschlagen, was sie trinken sollten  
Vor ihnen stand ein Mädchen, vielleicht 1 oder 2 Jahre älter als sie mit warmen braunen Augen und langen blonden Haaren. Sie lächelte schüchtern und hielt einen Block und Stift in den Händen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie die drei an.  
Justus blickte verlegen in die Karte, Bob räusperte sich und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen gab er ihre Bestellung auf und das Mädchen schrieb eifrig mit.  
„Okay eure Getränke kommen sofort"  
„Ich danke dir" kam es von Bob freundlich und er sah ihr hinterher als das Mädchen rüber an die Theke lief, um die Bestellung weiter zu geben  
Irritiert blickte Peter von der Bedingung zu Bob. Er sah wie Bob das Mädchen beobachtete. Scheinbar gefiel sie ihm. Sie war nicht hässlich. Ganz süß sogar. Etwas füllig aber kurvig. Nicht so ausgemergelt wie die meisten anderen Mädchen auf ihrer Schule, die ständig darauf achten nie zu viele Kalorien zu sich zu nehmen. Aber so unwiderstehlich sah sie nun auch wieder nicht aus, dass Bob sie unentwegt anstarren musste.

„Sie verspätet sich ein wenig" kam es von Justus, der prüfend auf seine Armbanduhr sah  
Bob horchte auf und fing Peters genervten Blick auf. Irritiert blickte er zu Justus.  
„Naja es sind ja erst ein paar Minuten vergangen. Sie kommt bestimmt gleich"  
Im nächsten Augenblick war das Mädchen wieder da und stellte die Getränke ab. Justus bedankte sich mit einem hastigen Nicken. Peter blieb schweigsam und Bob strahlte.  
„So damit wäre meine Schicht beendet" kam es unerwartet  
Die drei Detektive starrten sie an, als sie ihre Schürze abnahm und sich neben Peter auf den freien Platz nieder ließ.  
„Ich bin Vivienne und ihr müsst die drei Fragezeichen sein" sagte nun ein wenig selbstbewusster und lächelte

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
